


Rules

by Perfica



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's making a list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

"So, just to clarify -- "

"Dammit, Daniel!" Jack tore his eyes away from the football game blaring loudly from his TV. Okay, so it wasn't as if his team was playing and he didn't have any financial or emotional investment in the game, but it was the principle of the thing. "Do we have to do this now?"

Daniel frowned, pushing his glasses up his nose with one hand, while the other jabbed a pen towards the pad in front of him. "Well, yes. Now is an excellent time to do this. When would be a better time? At the base?"

"How about never," Jack mumbled, sullenly taking a swig from his beer bottle. He hunkered down further in his chair.

"Ah, but," Daniel replied, sitting up straight and gesticulating expansively. "You were the one that said we needed a set of ground rules. I agree. Rules are good. Rules are something I can work with."

"Picked a fine time to start listening to me."

"Jack -- "

"Daniel. We're on downtime. That means no thinking, no rules, no regulations, no unfun stuff."

"You think I'm unfun?"

It was Jack's turn to frown. "Are you _trying_ to annoy me?"

"Is it working?" Daniel said, grinning slightly.

Jack couldn't resist. "Ass," he replied, grinning broadly. "Okay, I give in. You win. Hit me."

"Okay," Daniel said, leaning over the pad, pen hovering. "Rule number one. No pet names."

"Naturally," Jack said, shrugging.

"Spacemonkey?"

Jack coughed and felt his face heat up. "Doesn't count. We weren't going out then."

"We're going out? Funny, we seem to spend even more time indoors these days."

"Fine, smartass," Jack drawled. "We weren't in a relationship at that -- , ah! Don't say anything. We weren't in a romantic and/or sexual relationship at that point. It was just a thing between guys. Friendship."

Daniel bit his lip. "Sexual?"

Goddamn. Daniel knew how to emphasize a word. Jack took another sip of beer, thanking his lucky stars again that he was getting it on hot and heavy with a linguist. "Yeah. Sexual."

Daniel released his bottom lip from his teeth, leaving it glistening wet. Jack stared at it, entranced.

"Moving on," Daniel said, placing a tick on his list. "Rule number two. No touching."

"What?" Jack's eyes regained their focus. "I didn't say no touching. Touching is good."

"Well, there's touching, and then there's _touching_. I'm pretty sure the things you're thinking about aren't appropriate, given our work environment."

"No friendly pats on the back? No quick squeeze of the shoulder?"

"No hugging in front of witnesses. No ruffling of hair. No hands below the waistline."

"Aw, Daniel -- "

"Don't pout. It doesn't befit someone of your rank. And as you said, that was all friendship stuff."

"Spoilsport." Jack raised the bottle to eyelevel, noticed he still had a good four inches of beer in it, and downed it quickly. "Okay, no touching on base that doesn't look platonic. Can I still grope you in the comfort and privacy of our own homes?"

"I'd be furious if you didn't," Daniel grinned, shifting slightly in his chair.

Jack put the empty bottle aside, grabbed the remote control and turned the TV off. "How many more items on that list?"

"At least another four. I need your help clarifying the last few."

"Come over here, where I can clarify you in comfort," Jack leered, pointing down at his lap.

"You are a perverted old man," Daniel murmured, setting aside his writing equipment. He stood over Jack's outstretched body. "You don't expect me to sit on you, do you?"

"Danny," Jack said, trying out this pouting thing he'd been accused of. "You're hurting my feelings."

"Better than hurting your legs," Daniel sighed, straddling Jack's body and lowering himself gingerly. "I'm going to crush you."

"You crush me daily, Doctor Jackson," Jack said, theatrically kissing all over Daniel's chest. "The things you do to me. Just the sight of you makes my poor body -- "

"Ass."

"Yes," Jack muttered, thrusting up. "Ass, meet crotch. Crotch, meet ass."

"Idiot." Daniel pulled Jack's head up by the hair, leaning in and giving him a kiss with plenty of tongue. "You're such an idiot."

"And you're a wonderful, wonderful man. A prince among men. Your skin is as soft as a twenty-year old catchers mitt. Your eyes are as blue as...well, something really blue. Your brain is as big -- "

"As your mouth. If we can't do pet names or inappropriate touching, we sure as hell aren't doing compliments."

"What if I want to say something nice to you, Daniel?" Jack asked, running his hands up under Daniel's shirt, gliding them over the strong muscles of his back.

Daniel leaned back. "_Do_ you want to say something nice to me?" he asked sceptically.

Jack leaned forward, capturing his mouth for a quick, wet kiss. "Nothing comes to mind right now, but I reserve the right to do so in future. I'm not so good with words and feelings and crap like that, but luckily I'm involved with this linguist -- "

"You want me to come up with my own compliments?" Daniel asked, eyebrows rising swiftly.

"Could you? It would make my life so much easier," Jack said, grinning shamelessly.

"You're unbelievable. Next you'll be wanting me to suck my own -- "

Jack grabbed Daniel's shoulders, pulling him more completely onto his lap, letting out a little snort of air as Daniel's full weight landed on him and stabbed his tongue into Daniel's open, expressive mouth. After a few seconds (in which he still tried to talk), Daniel gave in and returned Jack's kisses. Things heated up quickly, until Daniel pulled back, panting.

Jack grunted his disappointment, struggling as he tried to pull both Daniel and his own shirt off at the same time. Daniel helped strip them of the recalcitrant bits of material.

"Rule number three," Daniel grunted. "Rules are meant to be broken."


End file.
